


The Embrace of Death

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Metaphor, corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: There is no escape from the wind, especially when the wind is bent on killing you.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Embrace of Death

**Author's Note:**

> A Seho horror drabble for my third wife KC who correctly guessed which fic I wrote for the Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fest.
> 
> Beta'ed by [Liv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/profile), as always

He knows that the remnants of his beloved Sehun are following him. The eyes that once held warmth and mischief were now cold and empty, watching as Junmyeon flees. However, there is no escape from Sehun. The creature sees far, and what he cannot see, he can feel. He exists everywhere, from the boundless sky to the cracks in the ground.

Junmyeon is exhausted, but he doesn’t need to run anymore. Not when he feels Sehun’s weight on his back and arms encircling his neck in a stiff embrace.

The wind catches up, carrying with it the stink of death.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)


End file.
